


From The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: From The Beginning [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Before Lloyd, Children, F/M, How Do I Tag, Loss of Parent(s), Names For Unnamed Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the beginning, there was only one. Then there was two. Then three. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.And then there was one again.The story of how Garmadon's life was before he became Lord Garmadon.*Season 8 is not out completely as of writing this*





	1. Chapter 1

At the beginning, there was only one. One young boy with the power to destroy anything if he tried and practiced hard enough. The small brown haired boy did not ask for such a power to be given to him; for who would if not a villain? The boy was certainly not a villain. Garmadon was only a child, a mere baby who knew nothing of the world, and yet, a power that was very dangerous if used not for good was given to him. Garmadon could barely walk when his father - the First Spinjitzu Master - had found out the young boy could destroy things at will, much like Garmadon’s grandparent. Garmadon did not understand much when his father explained the situation to him, for what baby would? Garmadon did not know what kind of weight would be on his shoulders when he would be older. The fate of Ninjago would all rest on Garmadon’s decisions in life. But, for now, he would be allowed to be a carefree child who would enjoy every minute of life with his mother and father.

Garmadon did not understand what his parents were telling him when he was two. His mother had gotten sick and bigger since the last time he had saw her, which was only the day before. Garmadon’s parents had explained that the two year old would be getting a sibling. Garmadon had no idea what to make of the situation, for he had never met anyone with a sibling of any kind, nor had he really met anyone. Garmadon hoped for the best though, hoping that the sibling he would get would be just like him and enjoy everything Garmadon did; which mostly consisted of play-fighting. Garmadon had not been happy when he learned his mother would not be able to play with him any longer though, he did not particularly like playing on his own. 

It had been a long nine months for the young boy with brown hair and the power to destroy. Garmadon did not like waiting all that much and wanted his baby sibling right now. His parents explained to him that the baby needed to grow for a bit more, making Garmadon not so happy. Garmadon had to sit in the corner for an hour after what he had did. 

Garmadon was scared on night when he heard what seemed to be held back screams come from his parents’ room. Garmadon had tried to sneak into the room to see what was wrong, only to be pushed back by his father and be stuck outside the room. So, Garmadon sat outside the door, waiting for the time he would be allowed in. Garmadon had not noticed when the house went quiet except for the small sound of something crying, for the young boy had fallen asleep. Garmadon had been shook awake by his father not long after though. 

“Would you like to see your new brother, Garmadon?” Garmadon’s father asked with a kind smile.

Garmadon had been sleepy but slightly understood the question, his brother had been born. Nodding, Garmadon got up off the floor and followed his father inside the room. There was his mother, lying down in bed and very pale (and shiny, Garmadon thought) with a bundle of white blankets, with blonde tufts of hair sticking out, in her hands. Garmadon's brother was sleeping amongst the many blankets wrapped around the newborn, seemingly had fallen asleep after having been fed. Garmadon was excited, the little blond and also pale thing was his brother! Garmadon had a brother! To Garmadon, that was the best late third birthday present ever. 

“Would you like to hold your brother, Garmadon?” His mother asked, a seemingly forced smile upon her face. 

Garmadon nodded as he rushed over to the chair near the bed’s side, and awaited his brother to be handed to him. When his brother was handed to Garmadon, he had no idea how he was supposed to hold the bundled up baby, having to ask his father for help. Garmadon’s (And his brother’s now) father picked up both boys and sat them on his lap, holding his hands under Garmadon’s for assistance. Garmadon smiled at his mother as he looked back and forth between both parents and his new brother. Although, Garmadon had been expected his brother to be bigger and able to play with him right away, Garmadon knew he would have to wait again. But now, he had his mother to play with again, so everything will be fine until his brother had can play with him. 

Garmadon felt his father pick him up again and place him back onto the chair, his little brother feeling much heavier than he did before. Garmadon’s father quickly found himself beside his wife’s bedside, hand reaching out for her. Garmadon’s mother’s eyes were wide open but Garmadon could tell they didn’t have the same shine they did before, and they weren’t as bright as they were before either. Her forced smile had fallen and she looked stiff, as if she had been a statue. Her chest had stopped moving; she had stopped breathing. Many tears were shed that night, not just from the baby but from pain and loss of a parent as well. 

Garmadon could barely remember anything about his mother, what she looked like or even what his father called her. The only thing Garmadon remembered was her bright green eyes and how they seemed to glow whenever he saw them. Not like Garmadon’s murky swamp green. Garmadon wondered if his brother would have her eyes.

 

Wu’s eyes were grey.


	2. Chapter 2

For Garmadon, Wu seemed to age very slowly. Garmadon had already waited for his mother to have his brother out of her so Garmadon could play with her but now he can’t: next best thing would be to wait for Wu. Even though Garmadon hated waiting. So, Garmadon would practice with dummies since his father would usually be taking care of Wu. The dummies were fine, Garmadon just wished that they would attack back with more power, they were kinda lame. 

Garmadon had been out practicing with a wooden katana (his father didn’t trust him to practice with real ones yet, but Garmadon did have one he would be allowed to use on his eighth birthday) when Wu walked out towards him. The small one year old had been wobbly as Wu made his way towards Garmadon but Garmadon was surprised nonetheless. His little brother had started walking, which meant that Wu was even more closer to play swords with Garmadon. Garmadon couldn’t wait. 

Wu could talk not long after that, he had even given Garmadon a nickname (Garmadon was a little hard to pronounce for the small blond); Gar. Garmadon found his brother’s nickname for him cute and wanted to give Wu one as well, but that was a little hard since Wu’s name was only two letters. So, Garmadon started to call Wu, Brother. Not the best nickname, but Garmadon thought it was better than some others that he thought of, that and Garmadon was only almost five. 

Wu could play with wooden katanas soon after he had given Garmadon his nickname, allowing Garmadon to finally have someone to play with. That was around the time Garmadon’s father started to teach Garmadon (and Wu a little) a thing called Spinjitzu. Garmadon had been excited, to both learn Spinjitzu and play swords with his brother. Both turned out to be harder than Garmadon expected. Spinjitzu was tough and a lot of training and repeating the same thing to know how to do it without thinking, Garmadon just wanted to get to the fun part and start beating things up with that cool tornado thing his father can do. Playing swords with Wu was also hard, Wu didn’t particularly like fighting back and blocked more than anything. Garmadon thought it wasn’t any better than dummies. 

Garmadon got along well with his brother, not being older than him by seven years or so helped though. Garmadon and Wu were only around two to three years apart which meant that they could still do things that the other liked without one getting bored of it quickly since both were still only children. Garmadon happened to like playing games with his brother anyways. Even if most of the time it was toned down a little so Wu wouldn’t get hurt as much since they mostly played with wooden katanas. 

It was around Garmadon’s eighth birthday when he and Wu were finally allowed to use real weapons and not wooden ones (Garmadon didn’t think about the fact that Wu was younger than him). Real katanas were much heavier than wooden ones, so it got some time to get used to them. Garmadon caught on quickly that he would have to swing the katana harder if he really wanted to do anything with it, while Wu still stuck to the defending method he had. Garmadon didn’t mind, it just meant that he would have to try harder to get Wu to attack him. 

“Come on, Wu! Just try to hit me!” Garmadon told him brother as they stood in the training grounds. Garmadon had been waiting for the day for Wu to attack back, he didn’t particularly like that his brother was almost exactly like a training dummy. Only difference was that Wu could talk.

Wu shook his head. “No. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Garmadon laughed, “You won’t hurt me, Wu! I promise!” Garmadon swung his katana at his brother once more, not with the intention of hurting Wu, of course.

Wu blocked Garmadon’s katana, making Garmadon be pushed back a bit. It went like that for a bit, Wu blocking all of Garmadon’s attacks. Garmadon had begun to get annoyed and started to attack faster, faster than Wu could keep up with. Wu’s katana flung out of his hand from the attack Garmadon had sent at his brother, making the katana fly over the wall of the monastery. 

“What are you doing, Wu? Go get it,” Garmadon told his younger brother, slightly annoyed that Wu had lost his katana. 

Wu shook his head, “Father will get mad at me.” Wu sounded slightly scared, not that he was afraid of his father. 

Garmadon groaned, “Fine then, I’ll go get it for you.”

Garmadon hopped over the wall to retrieve Wu’s katana. The katana was surprisingly easy to find despite there being a bunch of bushes around the walls, an easy place to hide someone or something. Garmadon went out to reach the katana, his hand hovering over it as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A small green snake was hiding in the bushes beside the walls of the monastery. Garmadon stared at the snake for a moment before reaching for the sword again, only to not grab it for the snake had bitten him. Garmadon only saw the tail of the snake slither away before falling to the ground. 

 

When Garmadon woke, his head felt like it was going to explode and he felt like he was burning. Garmadon was under a blanket so he quickly kicked that up, he would’ve sat up as well if it didn’t make him feel like he was going to fall over. Garmadon had no idea what had happened, one minute he was reaching for his brother’s katana and then the next he had woken up in the bed. There was a snake there when Garmadon went to reach for the katana, had the snake bitten him? If it had, it was all Wu’s fault! He had been the one too scared to get the katana himself! It was Wu’s fault Garmadon was sick. 

Garmadon’s door opened, his father sliding in and leaving the door slightly ajar. Garmadon didn’t feel like seeing his father so he turned and looked at the wall beside his bed. Garmadon heard his father sigh and the sound of springs under his father’s weight. 

Garmadon’s father’s hand went to hold his son’s, only for Garmadon to pull back his hand. “Garmadon, please, I must see your hand.” Once there wasn’t anymore room for Garmadon to pull his hand back, his father expected it. Garmadon’s father sighed once more, “As I suspected, bit by a snake. What were you doing on the other side of the wall?” Garmadon’s father didn’t sound angry but, for some odd reason, what he said made Garmadon mad. 

Garmadon heard the door creak and looked towards it, seeing his small blond brother peeking over the side. “It’s all Wu’s fault!” Garmadon angrily announced, pulling his hand back once more. “I hate him, just like how I hate you!” 

Garmadon heard Wu run away after that, he didn’t hear the blond come back either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a bit more interesting (and a bit more descriptive).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! Two chapters in the span of a few hours! I mean, they're short but whatever, I don't have a word count for each chapter.

Garmadon and Wu’s brotherly relationship was not quite the same after Garmadon had gotten ill. Wu hadn’t visited Garmadon since he had peeked over the side of the door either, Garmadon expected it was because Wu knew his brother hated him. Garmadon didn’t mind, he didn’t like Wu anyways, in fact, he hated the blond boy. Wu had been the reason for their mother’s death and the reason Garmadon had gotten sick. Wu had even been allowed to use a real katana before Garmadon did and look where that got them. The katana had gone over the wall and all because Wu was such a chicken to go get it himself, Garmadon had gotten bit by a snake. It was also their father’s fault, it he hadn’t allowed Wu to be able to use a real katana so early this would’ve never happened! 

Garmadon grumbled to himself as he took a bowl of soup from his father, blowing on the contents to make not as warm. “Thanks.” Garmadon mumbled as he grabbed the spoon from the side of the bowl.

“I didn’t quite hear that, you know I hate it when you mumble, young man,” Garmadon’s father said, despite being yelled at by Garmadon and being told his own son hates him, he never raised his voice to Garmadon. Or even sounded angry around him. Garmadon didn’t get it, even when he tried intentionally his father wouldn’t get angry at him. 

“I didn’t say anything you should know,” Garmadon snapped back, “Now get out of my room!” If Garmadon was well enough to get out of bed (he had been put on bedrest until he got better, which Garmadon knew would be awhile) he would’ve pushed his father out the door and slammed it shut. It probably wouldn’t make a loud noise like Garmadon would hope it would, but just the satisfaction of slamming the door shut on his father would’ve been enough for Garmadon. 

Garmadon’s father sighed and got off of his son’s bed. Leaving through the door and softly shutting it. Garmadon had hoped his father would be angry at him, but, yet again, he wasn’t. Even after a week of Garmadon yelling at his father. After Garmadon was finished his soup, he threw the soup across the room in anger (he didn’t want to not be able to eat the soup, it was good soup). Garmadon wanted people to be mad at him, wanted people to yell at him to stop it. Garmadon didn’t want to be treated like he couldn’t do things on his own! He could get up and walk around his room now - which he usually did when his father wasn’t around - so why couldn’t he get his own food? Was his father so worried that Garmadon would attack Wu? Was that another reason Wu wouldn’t come see Garmadon, because their father wouldn’t allow it?

Garmadon screamed out in frustration, he hated not knowing these kinds of things! Almost as much as he hated Wu and his father! Garmadon had enough with the bowl in his lap as well, so, much like the spoon he had thrown not too long ago, he threw the bowl at the door. The bowl hadn’t made it to the door, so Garmadon didn’t get the satisfaction of destroying the door, but it had made a loud noise; that was good enough. The door swung open after Garmadon brought in a breath of air, and there stood his brother. Wu was standing there, holding a blanket and a pillow.

“What are you doing here?” Garmadon angrily questioned, a look of pure anger appearing on his face.

Wu took a moment to actually step into the room but he looked like he was scared when he did. “I wanted to bring you new bedding, since the ones you have are probably dirty.” Wu explained as he placed the bedding on the small table in Garmadon’s room. 

Garmadon glared at Wu, “I could’ve gotten my own bedding.” 

“Father doesn’t want you out of bed though,” Wu pointed out as he went to collect the spoon and broken bowl from the floor. Wu bent down near the shattered bowl, picking up the big pieces he could see first.

Garmadon wanted to get out of bed and help, he didn’t know why. Why would Garmadon help his brother, who he hated, pick up a broken bowl that Garmadon had smashed himself? It wasn’t something Garmadon wanted to do, that’s for sure. He much rather laugh at Wu for cleaning up something that Garmadon would probably just make again with different things, like a plate for instance. It wasn’t worth it to clean up all the shattered pieces of the bowl. Wu could get hurt picking up the pieces anyways. Not that Garmadon cared or anything.

“Leave it,” Garmadon told his brother, trying to sound as angry as he could. Garmadon didn’t feel that angry at the moment though, probably because what Wu was doing was worthless. 

Wu continued to pick up the pieces. “Father might step on it when he walks in next,” Wu explained.

“So?”

“I don’t want him getting hurt.” Wu started to pick up the smaller pieces, the ones that were harder to find and easier to get stuck in skin and make you hurt. “I don’t want you hurt either, knowing you, you’ll probably walk around during the night while Father is asleep. I don’t want you forgetting about it.” 

Garmadon laid back down and flipped onto his side, his back facing his brother. “I don’t need you worrying about me.”

Garmadon could hear Wu sigh, “I know, but I want to.” 


	4. Chapter 4

__ Garmadon had gotten sick of lying down in bed, staring at the same walls he had stared at for almost nine years. He wanted to get out, go see the town, meet other people other than his brother. Garmadon was bored of seeing the same walls. He wanted adventure! He wanted out of this place that he once called home. Now, it felt more like a prison, he just hadn’t noticed until now. 

Garmadon had a plan, a plan to escape this prison of his. He would wait until the dead of night, when he was sure his father and Wu was asleep and sneak out. It didn’t have to be forever - though, Garmadon wouldn’t mind if it was - and he would be back before anyone noticed, hopefully. His father had never been one to wake up and check on his kids before heading back to bed, Garmadon had enough late nights to know that. 

Garmadon wanted to meet new people, have actual friends. He wanted to do things kids his age would do, like annoy their parents or run around the neighbourhood. The most Garmadon could do was annoy his father, and he couldn’t even do that very well since his father rarely acted upon it other than telling Garmadon not to do it again. Heck, Garmadon’s father hadn’t even acted upon his leaving the walls except for to put him on bedrest! Sure, Garmadon had also gotten sick, but his father could’ve said anything to not allowing Garmadon to play swords with his brother for a week or to have to stand on his head for an hour or two. It frustrated Garmadon to pieces that he couldn’t get a reaction out of his father. 

It was past midnight when Garmadon went to activate his plan, pushing open the window of his room. Jumping out the window (which wasn’t very high off the ground) probably wasn't’t the best idea, but Garmadon didn’t feel like going through the front door. That would just get him noticed by his father if he were up. So, Garmadon jumped up onto the ledge of the small window that just big enough for him to get through and leaped down to the ground below. He wasn’t outside the monastery just yet though, Garmadon still needed to get over the wall, which wouldn’t be too hard. Garmadon’s done it before. The wall wasn’t the hard part though, it was the stairs that Garmadon would have to go down. He had no idea if he would get down them before his father found out of Garmadon’s absence. So, really, it was all down to if Garmadon could get down all the stairs or not and there was a lot of stairs. 

Fortunately, Garmadon did make it down the stairs and into the city below the monastery. Garmadon would say he was excited, which he clearly was, but he wanted to call it something else. Garmadon liked the thought of rebelling against his father, so, he’ll call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's kinda short. But, like I said, don't really have a word count I'm looking for. But hey, the shorter the chapter, the faster I get them out...hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*  
> I do not own Lego Ninjago or any thing from it.


End file.
